Microwave transmission cables of the type having an insulated microwave conductor shielded by a conductive metal foil layer helically wrapped around the insulation, and a protective jacket often tend to be more stiff and thus less bendable without damage. There are a number of applications, most notably involving gimbal mechanisms, which require a microwave cable of this type, but one which is less stiff or more easily bent. These gimbal mechanisms often have limited drive power for movement, and each element in the mechanism must provide the minimum resistance to torque possible. The present invention provides a more limp and more easily bent microwave cable and a process for its manufacture.